


Heroes of 2286

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Amidst the celebratory confetti back home after they retrieve the whales, Kirk and Spock act schmoopy.





	Heroes of 2286




End file.
